Mr & Mrs Cullen
by LilM0nster
Summary: "When she said I do. She never said what she did" Bella Cullen keeps a dark secret. She doesn't save lives every-day; she takes them. Edward Cullen keeps no secrets. He doesn't take lives; he saves them. Marriage is full of surprises, but no relationship is a fairy-tale, right? B&E ALL HUMAN.
1. PROLOGUE

**WARNING: A lot of swearing, blood, and a badass Bella. **

_"Whatever is done for, Love always occurs beyond good and evil"_ - **Friedrich Nietzsche.****  
**

* * *

"Where the fuck is it?" I growled, holding a knife against his throat.

"I- I don't know what you're on about." He stuttered. Sure he didn't, the bastard.

"The pin to the safe, you son of a bitch." I spat, pressing the knife to his throat, causing crimson red droplets to trickle down his neck, staining my nine-hundred dollar shoes. My money doesn't grow on trees you fucknut.

"I- I can't remember!" He cried, panic blanketed his sputtered voice. Course he didn't remember, the bitch.

"Well let me help you remember, refresh your memory a little," I offered casually. I began pressing the knife harder, against his pressure point this time, deepening the wound which began to spurt out like perspiration.

My mind was fucked, and I liked it.

"No, please! -" He pleaded, struggling like psycho getting locked up in a mental home.

This was always the worst part. The look of terror before they got murdered.

I began to count down, increasing my pitch each time, digging the knife deeper and deeper until..

"7 1 8 3! 7 1 8 3! Please don't do this!" He shrieked, shaking his head rapidly as sweat droplets mixed with his splattered blood.

Well, too fucking bad, pal. You took too long. And with one swift move, he dropped to the floor like a sack of shit. I stepped back, being more cautious of not getting more blood on my heels. They were ruined already, and I wasn't happy.

"Move it." I ordered, pointing my finger - with a perfectly painted red nail on the end – towards the limp body.

Jasper rushed to the body, picked it up and carried it to the car to put it in the body bag. To be delivered to the trash site, out of my sight.

I reached for a cigarette out of my back pocket and lit it, shoving it in my mouth and puffing out irregular sized smoke rings.

I had already taken care of his friends.

Just to prove a point to people who I might have left out or who wishes to confront me in the near future.

I was the Willy Wonka to candy.

I was Bella fucking Cullen.

People know who I am, and what I do; and if they don't, they figure it out pretty damn quickly.

**But then it would be too late.**

* * *

_"__I need extra doctors here!" I called frantically as I threw a breathing mask over the victims mouth who was choking on his own air._

_Doctors scurried over, approximately 3 of them to aid this poor stab wound victim._

_I backed away from the scene, monitoring the life-support machine which bleeped in flow with his weak, beating heart._

_I wasn't afraid of how it would turn out. I was used to death. But then again, there's always a chance of surviving._

_"__Dr. Cullen! We're loosing him!"_

_"__Dr. Cullen!"_

_I sighed frustratingly as I cursed under my breath. Cries of my name echoed throughout the impacted room, boiling my blood until I reached boil-over point._

_"__Move out of the way!" I demanded, shoving each doctor which was stood in my path until I finally reached the patients bed, examining his wound once again. The cogs in my mind began to turn briskly as I figured out what he needed._

_"__Stitches! Get me fucking thread and needles instead of standing there like gormless douche-bags!" I shot a glare at the doctors as they hurried off in different directions. _

_A few seconds later, they were in my hand, and my work had begun._

_Stitch after stitch, the less blood spilled out, the higher his chances of surviving._

_Sweat droplets formed as they drooled down my face, eventually dripping off the end of my nose. I always felt like I was a movie star when I attempted to save people's lives. It felt like an achievement, like it was a born legacy for me. I loved it, and I'll do it till the last breath I draw._

_Without my realization, I had finished the stitches, and my hands were covered in patches of crimson._

_"__He needs a blood transplant as soon as possible... Now!" I growled before yanking my gloves off and tossing them in the bin. "My job is done."_

_And with that, I was out of the room, making my way home to my wife._

_I am a doctor. I am a husband and I saved lives._

_I am Edward Cullen._

* * *

"Hi honey! How was work?" I asked as I kicked my blood-stained heels off, hiding them away from him. I pecked his cheek softly.

"Same old. Saved another life today. You?" He chucked as he continued chopping onions on the cutting board.

"Oh sweetie! That's great!" I fake-smiled, shivering at the life I took which happened just a few hours ago. "We had a lot of customers today, really good sales."

Edward thinks that I'm a sales assistant at a store about 10 miles away. I hate lying to him, but he obviously wouldn't approve of my actual career.

Killing wasn't entirely attractive.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE. **

Love y'all.


	2. Chapter One

**Thank you so much for the feedback on the Prologue! I seriously wasn't expecting a single review, so thank you guys for taking your time. **

**Firstly, I'd just like to pre-warn readers that this story is rated 'M' for a reason, and also for the good stuff. That is coming up soon as it would be weird for a wife and husband not to have fun together. Wink, wink.**

**Secondly, I'm 16 years old. So if I'm not accurate with my grammar or choice of vocabulary please, please tell me in the reviews.**

**Thirdly, I'm looking for a beta-reader who would kindly read through my chapters and give me advice or possibly change anything which could be changed to make better.**

**Fourthly, each chapter will be in different P.O.V's. (Edward and Bella P.O.V'S) Sometimes they may be in 3****rd****person, and so on so forth.**

**Last but not least. Enjoy the story and the ride, it's going to be a bumpy one!**

_**Disclaimer: **__All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

I rushed in after a long day of massacre and destruction, wiping the slate clean for the up-coming day.

A whole day of crimson gore was enough to preserve my satisfaction for weeks.

I removed my jacket, tossing it onto the coat hook then rubbed my palms together rapidly, exposing me to a warm sensation through my hands.

"Edward? Honey?" I called out, making my way into the living room.

10 seconds, no response.

Good, he hadn't made it home yet. I quickly took a squat on the couch.

But I had spoke too soon.

I heard the rattling of keys then a creak of a door, followed by irregular footsteps heading towards the living room.

"I'm so sorry I am late, Bella. I can explain." He gave me a sympathetic look as he reached down to peck my lips.

I played on it, making the matter more serious than it actually as. "It's fine, Edward."

"I can explain, though." He begged, settling himself down to my side, still remaining to maintain his look.

"You don't have to," I half-smiled, tapping my fingers against the coffee table. I immediately stopped as it caused flashbacks to flood back to my mind, the constant dripping of blood of god knows how many victims I had stole the life off.

I could own a fucking purgatory.

A smirk twitched onto my glossy lips but was soon knocked off due to the presence of my husband. The killing was corrupting my mind, I fear that I'll black out, kill anything and anybody who will get into my way. But never my Edward, I wouldn't lay one finger on him, ever.

He nodded once, digging his teeth deeply into his bottom lip, resisting to need to apologise once more. His lips parted as his tongue trailed over them gradually, dampening them as he hesitated to speak. "Er.. We could get pizza?"

I chuckled at his hopeless attempt to maintain our 'date night'. "Edward, I'm not hungry any more. It's fine." I stated as I trailed my fingertips through the knotted part of his chestnut hair.

A smile was formed onto his lips as he gazed at mine. I mimicked his actions and began to lean in.

A bleep struck us both from our moment as I yanked my phone from my pocket, reading the text which was on the screen.

I sighed in exasperation as I rose from the couch, tucking my phone back into the pocket. "Edward, my boss has asked me to go and do a night shift." I lied, swallowing a gush of air into my empty lungs.

His expression changed to a; "Are you kidding?" look. "Don't give me that shit, Bella." He mumbled, grasping my butt cheeks and giving them a tight squeeze. I gasped in delight as I shoved my waistline closer to his perched lips. But I couldn't give in to his pleasurable needs. I needed to go, now.

"Baby. Edward, I have to go." I groaned, struggling out of his grip before stumbling over my two-left feet.

"Well. If you're back in more than two hours, I'll be expecting a little treat, if you get what I mean," He wriggled his eyebrows as he teased my needs to unzip his trousers and yank them off.

God, I wanted him so fucking bad.

I shook my head to vanish the thoughts as my clit throbbed uncontrollably. I pulled him up so he was millimetres away from me, the temptation was ripping through my skin. But I slithered my arms around his waist, nuzzling my face into his marble chest as I was enveloped in his scent. Distracting me from my sexual needs.

I had then realized we had not been together like this since before I had gotten my 'job'.

I felt his arms wrap around me instinctively, and as his body melded against mine, I exhaled heavily, relieving the stress which was built on my shoulders.

I tilted my head back to look at him as I rose my arm to travel around his neck. He reached forward, focusing his gaze onto my lips once again as he pressed them against mine, not once, but three times.

I breathed against his own breath, both of our chests moving in a rhythmical pace. This is how it should be, but I couldn't help but love my real job. It showed my inner confidence, my dark side. But Edward wouldn't approve of my real job, of course.

If it remained a secret, our lives will still be perfect.

After a few kisses and a sly feely touchy moments, I had finally got out of the house and made my way to 'headquarters'.

My life is like a movie, god dammit.

I was basically driving for one hour non-stop before heading inside. As soon as I entered, Susan jogged over to me. "Bella. We have an issue."

I nodded at her to continue.

"Do you remember the guy Jon reportedly 'killed'? Jason Smith?"

I paused for a moment before I regathered the day clearly into my head. "Yes." Jon was one of those people that didn't fuck around. One wrong move and you're dead. Without question.

"It turns out he survived after all."

I froze and stared at her with my dark eyes as my face scrunched up with confusion. "Do you know what this means?" I shrieked, waving my arms around in a frantic mess.

How could she seem so fucking calm?

A few people around the workstation close to us glanced over at me. I quickly calmed down, regaining my breath as I licked my lips in frustration.

"Well, he's back. Worse than ever and he's seeking revenge, big time," She said, lowering her tone to not cause threat to the newbies to the job.

Once they kill, they'll never be the same again.

Jason is one bad ass mother fucker. Worse than Jon, worse than our whole headquarters put together. He uses bombs, he uses weapons, he uses more advanced technology to slaughter our attempts to even over-throw him.

How the fuck did he survive?

I shook my head in despair. "How much time do we have?"

I watched her swallow her out-coming answer. "Two.. Two days," She stuttered, knowing I'd kick off.

She was wrong but right. It was a desperate report which needed my attention, but I had a husband at home, waiting for me to fulfil his needs. I had to comply and leave it as that and report back tomorrow evening. "Susan, ask Jon for assistance. Edward probably thinks I'm having an affair or some shit. I'm sorry but.." and I left it as that. Her face dropped and her mind looked boggled as she was searching for solutions on what to do. I had to wipe my mind clean from all this, from today. I needed Edward, right here, right now.

After I settled the 'plan'. I headed home. Back to my safe territory. I glanced at my phone. 23:42. Eighteen minutes early. Great.

Maybe he's watching TV in the bedroom.

I walked into my house and locked the door then made my way upstairs.

I entered the bedroom, Edward wasn't there. I began to fret automatically, my heart thudded unevenly against my ribcage as I stared at the unmade bed and nibbled on my bottom lip as the silence was killing me.

But then I heard the bedroom door swing open and in walked my husband.

A wave of relief washed over me as I exhaled sharply at his presence. "Baby.." I whimpered as I rushed over to him and threw my arms around him, he was safe and secure.

You could never be too safe, especially with my career.

"Hey. What's wrong?" He asked as he ran his fingers through my knotted hair, calming me down instantly.

"Nothing.. Everything fine." I lied.

At home, I'm a housewife. Outside my home, I'm a cold-blooded killer, and _sometimes _I loved it.

* * *

Securing Bella and innocent Edward? Wow.

Thank you for reading! Please review, they motivate me.

I haven't lost anybody yet have I? If so, I'm sorry.

I should update soon.. I think.

School sucks.

A lot.


End file.
